LDKS
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa, acara penuh kenistaan dan kebiadaban bagi Gaara. Gimana ya kira-kira pengalaman Gaara saat LDKS? Mulai dari naik truk bekas makanan ayam sampai kecebur di sungai. ONE-SHOT, BASED ON TRUE STORY, RnR?


Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lagi numpuk malah buat fic ini. Bukannya ngerjain PR biologi, malah ngetik fic ini. Ya udahlah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri saat LDKS tahun lalu.

98% isi fic ini adalah KISAH NYATA! Jadi ada bagusnya bila kalian membaca fic ini sambil dihayati ceritanya.

Disclaimer: Gaara dan tokoh Naruto lain punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi semua kisah LDKSnya murni pengalamanku.

* * *

LDKS

Gaara menjejaki gerbang sekolah dengan tampang malas. Ini adalah hari LDKS, Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa untuk siswa kelas 10 SMU Kohoha. Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat malas mengikuti kegiatan sekolah seperti ini. Pada saat acara Out Bound di MOS saja ia tidak ikut alias kabur. Tapi, karena kakaknya, Temari terus berkoar-koar kemarin kayak burung beo, ia jadi terpaksa ikut kegiatan ini dengan setengah hati.

Lihat saja tas gunung yang sudah dipenuhi dengan peralatan-peralatan mulai dari yang penting sampai yang aneh yangs udah ia jejal paksa. Mulai dari baju olahraga sampai kacang hijau, mulai dari sandal jepit sampai roti lapis, semua barang-barang itu memenuhi tasnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat beberapa potong kayu bakar hasil dari nyolong di kebon tetangga dan di tangannya kirinya terdapat wajan dengan ukuran besar.

Gaara mendesah. Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang sangat buruk. Ia pun masuk ke sekolah dan segera berkumpul bersama teman seeksulnya. Oh ya, Gaara masuk ekskul jurnalistik. Alasannya? Karena ia adalah anak yang senang sastra, suka ketenangan, malas kumpul dengan orang banyak dan di jurnal kegiatannya cukup tenang dan tidak sulit. Meski dia adalah satu-satunya anggota cowok di ekskul jurnal, bila Kak Kabuto, pembina ekskul jurnal tak dihitung, baginya hal itu bukanlah masalah.

Setelah semua anak berkumpul di halaman, Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah memulai pembukaan yang dilanjutkan dengan Suzune, Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang memberikan berbagai intruksi untuk pelaksanaan LDKS. Gaara mendengarkan semua itu dengan setengah hati.

"Ok, semuanya. Sekarang, baris perekskul dan keluar sekolah berurutan," perintah guru Ibiki. Semua anak segera berkumpul dengan ekskul masing-masing. Gaara berbaris paling belakang, dia nggak sanggup lama-lama sama teman-teman cewek seekskulnya.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama – ekskul jurnal tampaknya tidak dianggap, akhirnya ekskul jurnal keluar sekolah. Dan yang menunggu di luar bukanlah bis AC yang biasa digunakan untuk piknik, tapi TRUK! TRUK YANG BUAT NGANGKUT PASIR TANPA ATAP!

'Mimpi apa aku semalam?' runtuk Gaara dalam hati penuh penyesalan (he...he....he... lebay mode-on).

Dan, Gaara melihat teman-temannya berdiri di truk-truk yang jumlahnya 12. Mereka bagaikan kambing-kambing berjejer yang siap untuk disembelih!

'Kenapa sih aku sekarang ada di sini? Kenapa sih aku mau ikutan acara kayak begini?' runtuk Gaara dalam hati. Sayang semua sudah telat, Gaara pun ikut masuk ke dalam truk. Ia melihat banyak cewek yang dibantu masuk ke dalam truk oleh kakak-kakak kelas. Ia pun membantu temannya sedikit.

"Oi Gaara, bantuin napa," ia berputar dan melihat satu teman ekskulnya yang memakai kacamata dan berambut cewek sedang naik ke truk dengan gaya yang tidak cewek banget.

Gaara menarik tangannya dan berhasil membantunya naik. Nama cewek itu Ami kalau nggak salah (note: Ami adalah karakter OC). Ami tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Gaara hanya mendesah saja sambil menaruh tas dan bawaannya yang lain di bagian depan bak.

Setelah semua terisi penuh, akhirnya truk pun berangkat. Tahu nggak? Semua anak berdiri di truk Ya berdiri, karena nggak ada kursi dan bila duduk maka tempatnya tidak akan cukup jadi semuanya berdiri.

"Eh, kayaknya truk ini bekas ngangkut makanan ayam ya?" celetuk Ami yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh dari Gaara.

"Ha? Makanan ayam?" Gaara bingung. "Liat deh, bak truk ini nih kotornya warna putih-putih gitu," kata Ami menunjuk apa yang ia maksud. Gaara cuma ber-ohh saja. Parah benar sih ini LDKS, apa sekolahnya memang semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa menyewa bis? Atau memang guru-guru kurang ajar itu yang pengen ngerjain anak-anak muridnya?

"Pas out bound kemarin kayak gini?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Nggak, kalau dulu pakai mobil gede yang dipake buat bawa pasukan tentara itu lho. Kan ada atap sama bangkunya, mendinganlah," kata Ami.

Lucunya, naik truk itu benar-benar ajaib. Karena nggak ada kursi, kalau nggak ada pegangan terus truknya belok, banyak yang oleng. Untung Gaara sendiri berdiri paling pinggir jadi bisa pegangan, tapi na'asnya kalau truknya belok dia kena 'arus' alias kegencet sama anak-anak lain yang oleng. Belum lagi kalau ada pohon tinggi, semua anak harus merunduk kalau nggak mau nyangkut di pohon. Benar-benar parah.

Perjalanan ke Situ Udik – ya itulah tempat LDKSnya – ternyata cukup jauh dan lama. Isi truk ini campur-campur dari berbagai ekskul. Dan, untungnya, yang dinaiki Gaara ini cukup lengang, alias nggak penuh-penuh amat, jadi nggak sesak.

Gaara melirik ke jalanan dan melihat banyak orang yang menatap aneh rombongan yang kesannya seperti orang konvoi yang akan pergi nonton sepak bola ini. Ya iyalah aneh, biasanya truk kayak gini nggak pernah dipake buat ngangkut manusia kan?

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dipenuhi dengan nyanyian lagu-lagu gaje yang mirip paduan suara orang-orang fals, akhirnya sampai juga di Situ Udik (sampai sekarang author masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa namanya aneh kayak gitu). Kaki Gaara berat dan sakit karena harus dipakai berdiri 2 jam lamanya, itu juga harus pake acara kegencet-gencet segala.

Gaara turun dari truk dan melihat pemandangan sekitar. Ia sadar tahunya ia tidak akan menjalani LDKS di hutan belantara, tapi mirip di tempat resort wisata. Lumayan lah, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Ayo, kumpul dulu untuk pengarahan!" teriak Kak Kabuto memberi intruksi, wah tampaknya dia sih sudah sampai duluan dari tadi.

Gaara berjalan bersama anak-anak lain dan melihat guru-guru yang sedang bersantai di rumah kayu. Mau nggak mau dia jadi merasa keki juga. Masa' guru-guru naik mobil bagus, adem, gak pelu capek, terus dapat rumah bagus kayak gitu buat istirahat sementara anak-anak muridnya sudah kayak korban perang yang lagi ngungsi?

Setelah berkumpul dan istirahat sejenak, diumumkan penempatan setiap ekskul.

"Ya, untuk anak-anak OSIS dan panitia akan dapat café yang nantinya akan diberesi untuk dibuat sebagai tempat istirahat," jelas Kak Itachi, alumni yang jadi panitia. Wah, anak-anak OSIS enak banget, dapat tempatnya luas dan ada atapnya. "Untuk anak-anak paskibra dapat aula yang ada di lapangan sebaguna," lanjut Itachi. Yah, masuk akal sih, anggota paskibra memang banyak. "Untuk anak jurnal dan PMR dapat tenda di luar aula."

Otak Gaara langsung ngadat. UAPAAA??? TENDA??? Anak-anak jurnal lain pun kaget. Namun, mereka nggak bisa mengeluh. Selain karena anggota mereka sedikit, yah ada sekitar 15 orang, mereka masih mendingan daripada Pramuka yang dapat tenda tapi nggak dapat tikar, kalau mereka masih dapat tikar.

Akhirnya, Gaara dan teman-temannya pun pergi ke tenda yang didirikan dekat aula. Gaara sendiri nggak bisa berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang indah. Ada sawahnya segala pula, duh keren! Tapi, masa' harus tidur di tenda.

Setelah sampai di depan tenda, Gaara nggak heran banyak anak cewek yang langsung mengeluh melihat tenda yang kelihatan setengah rubuh dan pasti nggak muat buat dipakai tidur semuanya. Gaara melirik aula yang dipakai anak paskibra. Sudah luas, ada listrik dan lampu lagi, ah NGGAK ADIL!

Setelah beres-beres, makan dan ngumpul kelompok bentar, anak-anak disuruh ngumpul di lapangan serba guna.

Ternyata, mereka diberi lagi sedikit pengarahan oleh panitia, lalu juga ada debat OSIS sebentar – karena LDKS ini juga dibarengi dengan peresmian angkatan OSIS tahun ini – lalu acara hiburan.

"Nah, dari perwakilan ekskul-ekskul di sini, ada yang mau mempersembahkan hiburan gak?" tantang MC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura dan Ino. Gaara tidak kaget saat melihat Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang paling berisik mengacungkan tangan. Tapi, Gaara kaget juga ketika melihat penampilan ajaib Naruto. Bayangkan saja, ia pakai topi koboi dan kacamata hitam, dan bawa-bawa gitar kecil yang aturan dibawa pengamen di lampu merah.

"Oh, Naruto. Mau nyanyi?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menggenjreng gitarnya. Gaara punya firasat buruk, ia tahu betul lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Naruto dan teman-teman gajenya di kelas.

Dan Naruto bernyanyi:

_Telpon...telpon rumah....  
Paling hemat..... (Uwoo...uwooo.... _* ini dinyanyikan koor ekskul futsal, ekskul Naruto berada)_  
Bicara 30 menit...hanya bayar...6 menit saja...._

(Bagi yang nggak tahu lagu ini, lagu ini adalah lagu iklan telpon rumah Telkomsel, cobalah anda nyanyikan sendiri atau berkelompok dijamin, pasti terasa ajaib)

Tentu Gaara cengo. Anak-anak OSIS cengo. Rasanya yang tidak cengo cuma anak-anak kelas X-B, kelas Gaara dan Naruto berada, dan anak-anak tim futsal.

Sakura yang tahu lagu ini pun cuma memasang tampang mau nangis karena malu. Sementara Ino tertawa-tawa. Dan akhirnya, semua anak di sana ikutan gila dan mulai ikutan nyanyi juga.

_Telpon...telpon rumah....  
Paling hemat..... (Uwoo...uwooo.... _)_  
Bicara 30 menit...hanya bayar...6 menit saja...._

"Selesai, makasih semuanya!" kata Naruto lalu memasang pose gaje. Gaara yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan anak yang suka ambil pusing, merasa malu luar biasa. Apakah nggak ada lagu lain yang lebih aneh?

* * *

Gaara tertegun juga melihat suasana pematang sawah yang gelap gulita yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk makan malam bersama. Penerangannya cuma obor yang terasa ada nun jauh di sana. Gaara pun mencari teman-temannya dan akhirnya menemukan mereka di pojokkan.

Suasana gelap, ia mendengar beberapa anak-anak OSIS marah-marah karena "masa' makan di tempat gelap begini?" yang ternyata tak sesuai dengan rencana mereka. Mungkin mereka tadinya berniat menyelenggarakan makan bersama sambil melihat bintang, kali ya? Akhirnya malah makan gelap-gelapan begini.

Gaara duduk bersama teman-temannya. Ia menerima sepiring nasi dengan dadar telur dan mie serta oseng tempe. Itu adalah menu hasil karya teman-temannya dengan menggunakan wajan yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Makan pun berlangsung dengan seadanya. Gaara mengakui, makanannya cukup lezat. Setidaknya, semua ini berlangsung dengan tenang dan ia akan pulang besok siang.

Setidaknya sampai....

BYUUUR!!!!

Gaara yang terpaku melihat temannya yang bernama Ino – anak OSIS yang juga anggota junal – sedang tenggelam dan menangis di selokan yang gede banget. Mari diulang dengan diperlambat. Jalanan sangat gelap, Ino datang bersama Ami. Karena gelap, tampaknya Ino tak sadar kalau ada selokan di sana – yang lebarnya 1 meter dan cukup dalam, kayaknya dipakai juga buat mengairi sawah – jadilah ia kecebur di sana.

"Ino? Ayo bangun!" kata Ami dari pinggir selokan. Anak-anak jurnal yang lain membantu, kecuali Gaara tentunya yang malah menonton pemandangan itu sambil makan.

Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Parah banget sih emang. Kak Kabuto pun turun ke selokan dan menarik Ino sampai bangun.

"SENDAL GUE!!!!" Ino nangis lagi dengan badan penuh lumpur. Gaara mencoba menahan tawa karena kalau tertawa sekarang nanti dia bakalan keselek.

Sendal Ino tidak tahunya kebawa arus air alias hanyut dan sekarang keberadaannya antah berantah. Kasian banget tuh orang.

Setelah insiden Ino, Gaara memutuskan mungkin LDKS ini cukup memberikan pengalaman untuknya.

* * *

Gaara mengeluh setelah duduk selama berjam-jam mendengarkan acara "peresmian OSIS" yang diwarnai sandiwara guru-guru yang tampak marah besar pada OSIS. Memang sih kesannya nyata banget, sampai Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya menangis karena mengira semua sungguhan. Temannya, Tenten yang dari ekskul lain juga kena damprat dan menangis. Tapi, semuanya memang cuma sandiwara untuk melihat kualitas sebenarnya anak-anak OSIS.

Setelah semuanya selesai, akhirnya acara api unggun yang ditunggu-tunggu akan dilaksanakan. Tumpukan kau bakar yang dibawa tiap-tiap anak ditumpuk di tengah lapangan dan disirami bensin – inilah kebodohan panitia yang lainnya. Guru Kurenai, yang entah kenapa berkesempatan untuk menyalakan api unggun pun maju ke depan.

Gaara punya firasat aneh saat sadar yang dipakai membasahi kayu-kayu itu adalah bensin, bukan minyak tanah. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia diam saja.

Kurenai menyalakan api dan membakar kertas kemudian di lempar ke dalam api unggun. Namun, rupanya karena terlalu jauh jadi api sudah keburu mati duluan sebelum membakar kayu-kayu. Akhirnya, ia mendekat dan mengulang sekali lagi.

Dan...WUSSH!!!

Gaara kaget melihat api yang langsung melalap tinggi di udara, tentunya yang paling kaget adalah Kurenai yang mukanya nyaris dibakar api. Ia sekarang sedang mencubit anak-anak panitia yang melakukan kebodohan ini. Wong harusnya pakai minyak tanah kok malah pakai bensin.

Kemudian, banyak hiburan yang diberikan seperti layaknya acara api unggun. Ada yang menyanyi, baca puisi dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Naruto lagi untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu, menyanyikan lagu Telpon Rumah dan berhasil membuat lagu itu jadi tenar di kalangan anak-anak.

Acara api unggun selesai, Gaara segera kembali ke tenda dan TADA!!!!

"Gaara, Hinata, Ino sama Kak Risa (note: karakter OC lainnya) pada sakit," kata Ami dengan wajah khawatir. Gaara melongo, nah lho terus dia harus ngapain? Ia mengintip ke dalam tenda. Ketiga cewek yang sudah disebutkan namanya tengah terkapar di dalam tenda. Hinata katanya usus buntunya kambuh, Ino masuk angin gara-gara kecebur di selokan malam-malam, dan Kak Risa muntah-muntah.

Gaara sedikit mual juga saat mencium aroma tenda yang merupakan gabungan dari muntahan, minyak kayu putih, minyak tawon, fix dan lainnya. Parah bener, mendingan nyium bau menyan deh sekalian.

Yang paling sibuk adalah Kak Kabuto yang sibuk menghubungi orang tua mereka, bertanya pada guru dan yang lainnya.

Setelah diputuskan mereka tetap akan pulang bersama yang lainnya besok, ternyata masih ada kejutan lain lagi.

Pak Asuma, guru pembimbing jurnal datang (jangan tanya author kenapa pakai Asuma sebagai pembimbing jurnal). "Kabuto dan Gaara, kalian jangan tidur ya. Tendanya dipakai buat tidur anak-anak perempuan. Kalian jaga saja di luar tenda," kata Asuma dengan nada enteng seakan apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa normal.

'UAPAAA??? JAGA DI LUAR TENDA SETELAH SEHARIAN BADAN ANCUR GARA-GARA NAIK TRUK DAN BERDIRI 2 JAM DAN MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN GAJE INI ITU AKHIRNYA MALAH NGGAK BOLEH TIDUR MALAH DISURUH NGERONDA???' teriak Gaara dalam hati. Gaara dan Kabuto hanya bisa menurut meski dalam hati ingin protes. "Ini, snack untuk kalian," kata Pak Asuma yang menyodorkan sekantong panuh isi snack yang lasung disabet anak-anak cewek.

Gaara dan Kabuto duduk di depan tenda, sambil berusaha untuk tetap bangun. Ia berpikir, betapa tragis sekali nasib laki-laki itu, beda banget sama cewek yang disayang-sayang.

* * *

Ami meringis dengan posisi tidur yang luar biasa kaku. Sudah tenda sempit, ada 3 orang sakit, pokoknya yang paling menderita ya sempitnya itu. Intinya, ia merasa bagaikan upil yang tengah kejepit. Mau telentang saja tak bisa. Tas yang dijadikan bantal rasanya ganjal banget.

Belum lagi suara jangkrik yang ber"kriiik...kriiik" ria. Ia ingin menangis jadinya. Benar-benar menderita banget.

Sementara Gaara di luar, sambil duduk dan makan snack, ia melihat guru-guru yang tengah berjaga juga menyalakan organ yang tadi dipakai untuk mengiringi orang bernyanyi. Dan....

AH!!! RESEK BANGET SIH!!!! pekik Ami dalam hati ketika mendengar guru-guru malah menyanyi lagu-lagu tembang kenangan tahun 80an. Mana suaranya keras banget pula! Ini sih mana bisa tidur!!!!

* * *

"Eh, bangunin tuh anak-anak," kata anak OSIS yang lewat. Gaara melihat jam di HPnya, baru setengah 2, mereka – tapi Gaara tidak – jam setengah 12. He? Baru 2 jam?

"Bukannya acara renungan malamnya jam setengah 3?" tanya Gaara mengingat-ingat pengumuman. Anak OSIS yang bernama Neji itu menggeleng. "Dipercepat jadi jam setengah 2," katanya dan segera pergi ke aula.

Kabuto membuka tenda dan menyalakan senter. Ia menyorot semua wajah-wajah anak-anak cewek yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan yang membuat hati miris. Yah, empit-empitan gitu sih, kayak korban banjir saja.

"Semuanya, bangun. Mau ada acara renungan malam nih," kata Kak Kabuto – secara menakjubkan – dengan lembut. Dalam hati Gaara jadi merasa kagum juga. Orang biasanya bangunin orang tidur biasanya kasar, teriak-teriak pakai toa – persis seperti yang tengah terjadi pada anak basket sekarang – atau nggak disembor pakai air. Tapi ini cuma pakai senter dan berkata lembut. Tapi, ampuh juga sih, setengah anak-anak cewek langsung bangun, atau mungkin pada dasarnya mereka memang nggak tidur dengan nyenyak.

Satu persatu anak-anak cewek keluar. "Lho? Sendalku mana?" itulah yang mereka katakan. Gelap-gelap dengan modal sinar dari layer HP, mereka mencari sandal. Gaara melihat mereka dengan tampang "ya ampun, kita ini sengsara banget sih".

Beberapa anak cewek yang sakit tetap tinggal di dalam tenda dan yang lainnya segera ikut acara renungan malam.

Seperti biasanya, renungan malam dipenuhi dengan isak tangis dan rasa haru. Namun, Gaara tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia memang orang yang sedingin itu?

* * *

"Gaara, bangun! Kita mau hiking," kata Ami sedikit mengguncang Gaara yang tengah terlelap di dalam tenda yang kosong, memanfaatkan waktu saat anak-anak cewek tengah mandi ataupun sedang mamasak sarapan. Gaara membuka matanya dengan tampang kusut. Seharian nggak mandi, baru tidur 1 jam sudah disuruh bangun lagi, badan semerawut malah disuruh hiking sekarang? Ini LDKS atau penyiksaan sih?

"Hiking kemana?" tanya Gaara dengan tanpang mengantuk, matanya masih sedikit belekan. Gaara mengeluh saat ia merasa badannya sakit semua. Apa ia bisa tidak ikut hiking ya? "Cuma keliling kampung," kata Ami dan segera pergi keluar tenda.

Akhirnya Gaara pun memutuskan untuk ikut hiking.

Dan, hiking pun berlangsung. Memang sih cuma jalan kaki, tapi sampai 5 kilometer! Hikingnya pun sangat tidak jelas, mulai dari keliling kampung, mendaki bukit dengan tanah jeblok dan nyaris kepeleset di turunan yang licin, lewat salah pakai acara lompat-lompat batu, ketemu dengan kerbau dan lain-lain. Kaki dipakai berjalan pun sudah sangat mati rasa. Gaara benaran bersumpah nggak akan ikut LDKS untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi. Sudah kapok dia.

Dan, yang terakhir.....

Sebagai penutup untuk acara hiking gaje itu pun akhirnya anak-anak disuruh nyebur ke sungai! Bahasa sundanya sih ngojai. Ini akal bulus guru Kakashi yang berinisiatif ngajak anak-anak nyebur di sungai supaya bisa sekalian mandi. Ide yang sangat cermerlang. Gaara hanya termangu di pinggir kolam sambil melihat teman-temannya tengah adu berenang dengan anak-anak desa setempat yang langsung kalah total.

"Ah, mendingan cepet-cepet balik ke tenda," gumamnya sambil melepas sepatu. Gaara bukannya tidak bisa berenang, namun dia tidak ingin repot-repot mandi dang anti baju di tempat mandi yang cuma berjumlah sekitar 6 kamar mandi untuk 500an siswa. Kebayang ngantrinya saja sudah males, belum lagi bajunya juga kotor semua, cuma satu setel pakaian bebas untuk pulang.

Ia melihat banyak anak berbaris menyebrang di tempat dangkal yang banyak batunya. Beberapa guru dan anak-anak OSIS (lagi-lagi) membantu anak-anak cewek menyebrang. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menjerit-jerit lebay sampai membuat Gaara jijik dan ingin mendorong mereka ke dalam sungai.

Ia pun menyebrang, dengan satu tangan memegang sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan tangannya yang lain memegang HPnya, ia menyebrang berurutan dengan anak-anak lain. Siapa sangka banyak batu yang licin karena lumut, kaki Gaara pun tergores karena kena batu yang tajam. Namun, ia bangga juga karena nggak begitu basah.

Tapi, dia belum sampai diseberang, jadi harusnya jangan bangga dulu.

"Kyaaa!!!" cewek di belakang Gaara berteriak dan mendorong Gaara hingga nyusuruk ke tempat dalam yang dalamnya sekitar setengah meter. Sementara cewek sialan itu malah jadi seimbang karena mendorong Gaara dan masih kering, beda dengan Gaara yang basah kuyup.

Kalau Gaara itu cewek, ia bakalan menangis sekerasnya karena kesal seperti Ino kemarin. HPnya memang tidak basah namun semua baju dan sepatunya juga basah. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

* * *

"Gaara, ambilin daun pisang dong," seru Hinata yang sedang memasak di sebelah tenda. Gaara mengangguk dan mengambil sebilah pisau dan mengambil daun pisang seenak udel di dekat aula.

"Eh, emangnya boleh tuh?" tanya Ami. Gaara mengangkat bahu, cuma cuek saja.

Ia membawa satu daun pisang super gede dan melihat anak-anak perempuan memasak dengan....SUPER JOROK! Ia kaget melihat sodet atau bahasa kerennya spatula dibaring di tanah kemudian dipakai masak lagi tanpa di lap atau dicuci, piring-piring yang banyak tanah, semua bahan masak di tebar di tanah.

"Jorok banget sih," keluh Gaara nggak bisa menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya. Katanya saja ada istilah "cuci tangan sebelum makan" kalau begini sih benar-benar jauh dari standar kesehatan. Mendengar itu, Ami cuma tertawa.

"Tau nggak? Telor mie yang lu makan semalem kan jatuh ke tanah terus ditaruh piring lagi tanpa dicuci lho, tapi nggak ada yang sakit perut kan?" kata Ami kemudian pergi sambil membantu yang lain masak, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah termenung.

'Cewek itu pada saat tertentu bisa jadi jorok banget ya?' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Masakan nasi goreng dan telor mie dengan bumbu seadanya pun ditebar di atas daun pisang kotor yang nggak di lap. Gaara tampaknya sudah memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Jadi kambing sehari nggak apa-apa kan?" celetuk Ami sambil tertawa, yang lain cuma tertawa kecil.

* * *

Gaara turun dari truk dengan badan sempoyongan. Setelah melewati LDKS 1 hari 2 malam dengan penuh kenistaan dan kebiadaban yang ia inginkan saat ini cuma satu: TIDUR! Ia yakin ia bakal masuk angin besok dan nggak bakal masuk sekolah. Setelah disiksa begitu, makan kayak kambing, badan ancur setelah hiking, tidur cuma satu jam, disuruh bantuin anak-anak cewek ngangkut-ngangkut barang, masih pula disiksa perjalanan pulang yang sama dengan perjalanan pergi alias naik truk bak terbuka sambil berdiri dan kegencet-gencet (lagi). Ia cuma ingin berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengutuk LDKS dalam mimpinya.

Dan, wajahnya memucat melihat layer HPnya yang sudah mati alias kehabisan batere. Yah....pulangnya sendiri, nggak bisa minta jemput, bawa tas gede dan wajan pula.

"Nggak akan lagi gw ikut yang namanya LDKS," gumam Gaara penuh kebencian.

The End

* * *

Aku bisa bersumpah yang ada di sini semuanya adalah NYATA alias DARI KISAH NYATA. LDKS penuh kebiadaban ini memang kualami tahun lalu dan masih membekas sampai sekarang, apalagi pas bagian naik truk yang pakai acara kegencet-gencet segala, kalau diinget bikin kesel aja

Alasan kenapa aku pakai tokoh Gaara bukan tokoh cewek Naruto yang lain karena tampaknya pakai Gaara lebih mudah. Selain karena aku emang suka tuh karakter, sifatnya yang cool dan nggak banyak ngomong membuat cerita ini bener-bener sama dengan yang kualami waktu LDKS, tentunya pengecualian dalam bagian Gaara begadang karena akunya waktu itu tidur.

Oh ya, fic ini dibuat bukan untuk membuat pembaca sekalian merasa benci dan nggak mau ikutan LDKS. Karena tentunya bagi banyak anak murid, kegiatan LDKS itu dipenuhi dengan pengalaman-pengalaman yang berharga. Jadi, jangan sampai kalian nggak ikut LDKS ya

Gaara: Emangnya lu mau ikut LDKS lagi buat kelas 2 ini?  
Purinsha: Nggak ah makasih!!!!!!


End file.
